The Only Way Is If We Work Together
by deansapplepielife
Summary: Felicity goes missing after a date and Oliver and the team start the search for her. But who is this other masked hero who seems to be on the lookout for Felicity, too? Oliver, his secret identity, the team, and the other vigilante need to learn to trust each other in order to get their favorite tech girl back. Not sure if this is gonna end up Olicity or Barry/Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity stood in the lobby of her apartment building, about to leave. She was nervous. She had the night off, Digg and Oliver were both at home, taking a well-deserved rest from all of the "arrowing" that they've been doing. Even though Felicity was exhausted as well, she had other plans. She was going on a date, her first in a long time.

Her date's name was Barry. He had short brown hair, he was tall, and had the greatest brown eyes she had ever seen, with a subtle green tint to them. Well, that's what he looked like in high school at least. In their teenage years, Barry was a star baseball player, and he wasn't too shabby at basketball either. He could've gotten any girl he wanted, but he never went for it. Felicity on the other hand was dubbed as the nerdy girl during high school. People thought she was beautiful, but always thought that she preferred to be alone and that she was weird. That was one of the reasons why she was so confused when Barry contacted her a few days ago. He told her that he was in town and wanted to catch up. She knew that he knew her name, but always thought that he would never be interested in her.

Felicity walked out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk, where she and Barry were meeting. Felicity's outfit was simple, but classy. She wore black skinny jeans, a light blue top to match her eyes, and tan heels. She even put in her contact lenses for the occasion.

"Felicity?" She heard from behind her.  
"Barry? Hey! How are you?" Felicity responded, hoping she wouldn't start to babble first thing.  
"I've been great! You look beautiful." Barry complimented.

Felicity blushed the color of roses. Even though he could sometimes be a dick during high school, she knew that he was polite, and that he was brought up well and knew how to treat a lady. Felicity took the compliment, knowing that it boosted her confidence a little.

She and Barry were going to a new restaurant that opened in Starling. It wasn't anyplace too fancy, but it wasn't a place that you could show up to in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Felicity had taken in her date's appearance, noticing that he still had the same heavenly mix of brown and green eyes, and his hair looked exactly the same. His teeth were white, unstained, and perfectly aligned for a smile that would knock people off their feet.

Soon the two were off to the restaurant.

"So, Felicity, what have you been up to since high school?" Barry wondered.

_Ha! If only he knew._ Felicity thought to herself, referring to her secret job.

"Well, I was an IT person at Queen Consolidated, but now I'm the executive assistant to the CEO, Mr. Queen." Felicity obviously only told him half of it, seeing as she could get arrested for working with the Arrow.

"That's great!" Barry said, no judgment or suspicion in his eyes about her strange change in job positions.

Too soon for her liking, Felicity and Barry's date ended, and Barry walked her home, they said their goodnights, and he left after telling her that they should meet up again. Felicity agreed now eagerly awaiting their next date.

The blonde went into the lobby of her building, and took the elevator to her apartment. On the way up, Felicity couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She shook her head, telling herself that she was just being paranoid with Slade running free around Starling.

Felicity opened her door, struggling a little bit with her key, but as soon as she walked in, she noticed that her living room lights were on. Felicity Smoak never left the lights on, she couldn't afford the extra money on her electric bill.

Felicity went on guard mode, her left hand going to her back pocket for her cell phone, while her right hand traveled to a vase on her shelf that held photos of all her happy memories. Felicity then stalked to her living room, her finger on the number on her cell phone to speed dial Oliver just in case, and the vase held above her head if she had to strike. But as soon as Felicity stepped foot in the room, she froze. There, sitting on her couch, not even ten feet away from her, was the one and only Slade Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry Allen was walking to his car that was a few blocks away in a parking garage. He just had a date with Felicity Smoak, who he knew from high school. Felicity was gorgeous, and he was glad he had the chance to see her after they both went separate ways to college. He was never friends with Felicity during school, but that doesn't mean that he didn't want to be. Barry arrived at his car and was fishing for his keys in his pocket.

All of a sudden, Barry got a migraine. He had been getting them a lot since his accident. He leaned against his car and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

_Barry woke up with a start, realizing that something was off. Where was he? The walls were white, the room was spotless, and he had an IV inserted in his arm. He was in the hospital. After a few minutes of getting rid of his grogginess, he was suddenly aware that he didn't feel like himself. He had all this... energy. He felt that he could run miles and miles to no end. He felt powerful. A nurse came in with a clipboard and jumped when she saw him awake. _

_"Mr. Allen?" The nurse said._

_"Umm... hello." Barry awkwardly replied._

_"We - the doctors and nurses I mean - we weren't expecting you to wake up anytime soon, sir." She said, obviously still shocked._

_"What do you mean wake up?" Came Barry's reply._

_"Mr. Allen, you have been in a coma for the past five weeks. Your boss brought you in after he found you in a lab. It seemed that you had been struck with a lighting bolt and took a pretty good knock to the head."_

_Barry then remembered everything. The particle accelerator. The red lightning bolt. The huge explosion that pushed him back with so much force that he must have been knocked out._

Barry opened his eyes after the flashback. It still remained a mystery to him how he got his powers from the explosion. But having flashbacks always made Barry feel tired, so he quickly got in his car and drove to his hotel. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, he immediately got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Felicity woke up in a dim room sitting in a metal chair with her eyes feeling dry from her contact lenses being in too long. Felicity took in her surroundings and saw that she was in some part of a warehouse or something. Then she remembered Slade. She must have been kidnapped. Felicity's mind went into overdrive, remembering her date with Barry, her living room lights being on, reaching for the vase, her cell phone. She couldn't remember if she had the chance to call Oliver on speed dial, but she did know that Slade had easily taken her. With Slade's strength and careful planning on his side, it was as if Felicity didn't even put up a fight. But she tried her best.

_Felicity stood in her living room, her feet glued to the ground. Slade Wilson, Oliver's arch nemesis, was just casually sitting on her couch as if he had been there countless times before. Maybe he had. Slade was highly trained in, well, anything. He could have easily snuck into her apartment, possibly even while she was at home. _

_Finally fully processing what was going on, Felicity charged for Slade, slamming the vase directly on his head, but then watched her only weapon shatter into pieces, having done nothing to help her defeat her intruder._

_Slade blinked a few times, the vase didn't affect him at all. He had the slightest smirk on his face, finding it adorable that such a smart girl like her would think that a small vase could hurt someone like him._

_Slade calmly stood up, and then, just stood there. _

_Felicity then smelled something strange and started to feel faint as she watched Slade put on a mask that would probably help him be unaffected by the strange smell. Before she knew it, Felicity was out._

The door across from her slowly opened, and even though she wasn't tied to the chair, Felicity was too afraid to stand and possibly fight whoever was coming in. The door opened all the way, and Felicity saw that the visitor was Slade.

Slade grabbed a chair that was next to the door and sat a few feet across from her.

Though Felicity had many questions swarming in her head, she thought that giving Slade the silent treatment was best in this situation.

"So, Felicity, do you have anything to say?" Slade asked.

Felicity stayed silent.

"Really? You have nothing to say? I would expect you of all people to start talking the minute that I came into this room." Slade responded to her silence.

"Why me?" Felicity broke her vow to stay silent.

"Ah. She speaks. Well I figured that if I can take away one of Oliver's most valuable assets, he would be too distracted searching for you, that it would distract him from seeing my next plan." Slade revealed.

Felicity didn't know which one of her questions she wanted to ask next.

"How long have I been here for?" Felicity asked.

"It's only the morning after that little date that you had last night. He seemed like a very nice gentleman, though. Don't you think?" Slade said back.

"As far as I know, no one has even realized that you've gone missing yet." Slade continued.

"Well," Felicity began, "When they do realize, you are in for one hell of a ride, Mr. Wilson."

"Please, call me Slade." The man responded.

"Besides, the only ones that have the capability of looking for you are Oliver and the rest of his posse. It's not as if there's anyone else who will have any idea of your whereabouts." Slade continued.

Felicity knew that he was right; Oliver and the team were her only chance of being rescued. But Slade and Felicity were both wrong. There _was_ someone else that would save her, but neither knew about him yet. Not even the rest of team Arrow knew him. And this new hero was much closer to Felicity than she ever would have thought. The people of Central City called him The Flash, and once he heard about Felicity missing, he would be on his way to find her, and accidentally team up with new people that were on the same mission as him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early on Monday morning. Oliver was in the Arrowcave with Sara and Roy before he had to go to QC, looking for any suspicious activity around Starling. The three of them had a nice weekend, free from villains, which finally gave them a chance to relax.

"Hey," Diggle said as he walked down the stairs from Verdant, "Has anyone heard from Felicity? I tried calling her earlier this morning but she didn't answer."

"It's still early and she doesn't have to be at work until 9:00. She's probably just sleeping in." Oliver said, without a trace of worry in his voice.

"Wait," Roy jumped in, "She hasn't answered your calls, Diggle?"

"No, I haven't even talked to her since last Friday." Digg responded, "Has anyone else spoken to her?"

The response was negative. No one had heard from Felicity over the weekend. Although this did worry everyone, they thought that she was just using all of her free time to sleep, which is what everyone else would do if they _had_ free time.

* * *

Barry woke up on Monday morning eager to start a new week. His weekend had been great and he felt refreshed and ready to go. He got dressed, ate a hearty breakfast, and walked out of his hotel into the busy city of Starling.

Barry walked aimlessly around the city until he found a park and sat on a bench. He realized that he had been walking around for an hour and a half! It was already 12:00, and he thought that maybe Felicity had a lunch break, and decided to call her.

Scrolling through his contact list he found the babbling blonde's name, and called her. One ring sounded, and then another, and another, and another, until her answering machine came on. Barry shrugged, thinking that maybe she didn't have a lunch break now, or she was extremely busy being Oliver Queen's executive assistant at QC.

Though Barry didn't show it during their date, he was a tad bit thrown off when Felicity told him that she was promoted from IT support to an EA for the CEO of a huge company. It was a strange jump, but Barry didn't want to be quick to judge, and wanted to give her a chance to explain it when they got to know each other more.

* * *

Felicity was bored. She had been sitting in the same chair in the same room for the entire weekend. She hadn't seen Slade since he came in the morning after she was taken. The only others that came in the room wore masks and brought her food and water. She was actually given good food and fresh water three times a day. It wasn't like she was being deprived of anything.

Since she hadn't seen Slade since Saturday morning, she figured that it was only a matter of time before he came to see her again. And she was right. Slade came in a few minutes later, grabbed the chair next to the door, and sat in the same spot he had when they previously chatted.

The two looked each other straight in they eyes, and just stared, neither daring to say anything until the other did.

* * *

Barry looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 PM. His mind had been wandering all day. Barry's been distracted so much today that he found himself thinking about Felicity, and replaying their date in his head.

Barry wanted to call Felicity again, she told him that if she didn't answer, then she was probably working, but the best time to call would be around 7:00.

_Well,_ Barry thought, _It's seven o'clock now. Might as well try and call her._

Barry grabbed his phone, found her in his contacts, and called her. There was no answer. Barry started to worry. He considered donning his Flash suit to look for her, just in case, but opted to call her work office first before doing anything crazy.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle were starting to get concerned. Felicity had not shown up to work and they hadn't talked to her since Friday. Oliver and Diggle immediately alerted Sara and Roy to keep a look out for her. They didn't want to freak out, even though they knew that they should probably be tearing apart the city looking for her, since Slade is out and about.

A worker from downstairs knocked on the door to Oliver's office.

"Mr. Queen? There is a man named Barry Allen on the phone, he was wondering if Felicity Smoak was here today." The man said.

Oliver and Diggle shared a look, they recognized that name. Felicity went on a date with him the night that they last talked to her.

"Can you please transfer the call up to my office, sir? I would like to speak with Mr. Allen personally." Oliver replied.

"No problem, sir." The man replied, and then left.

Oliver picked up the phone in his office and waited for the voice of Barry Allen to sound in his phone.

"Umm... hello? Mr. Queen?" Came a youthful sounding voice.

Oliver wasn't expecting this man to sound so young. He figured that Felicity wouldn't be interested in men that sounded like they were still going through puberty.

"Yes, hello," came Oliver's reply, "is this Mr. Barry Allen?"

"Yes sir, it is," Barry said, "I was calling to see if your executive assistant, Felicity Smoak was in today."

"No, unfortunately she was not. We were wondering where she is, too." Oliver said as he put the phone on speaker so Diggle could hear, too.

"Well, if you hear anything, or get in contact with her, would you please tell her to call me?" Barry asked.

"Yes, of course. Same goes to you, please call if you hear anything from her." Oliver replied.

"I will, sir. No problem. Thank you. Have a nice night." Barry said politely.

"Thank you for calling, Barry. And please, call me Oliver. Have a good night." Oliver said.

* * *

Felicity and Slade had been sitting for the last five minutes staring at each other, neither saying a word. One of Slade's associates came in to the room, and whispered a message into Slade's ear, and then left. Slade looked pleased with the message. It must have been good news.

"Well," Slade started, "It seems as if your friends have finally noticed your disappearance."

"You do realize that they will eventually find me, right? Or is that your plan? Have Oliver find me but then kill him as soon as soon as I'm about to be saved? Why do you hold such a grudge towards Oliver? What happened on that island?" Felicity questioned.

Slade chuckled at her outburst.

Then, without saying anything, Slade stood up and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry was getting extremely worried. He hadn't talked to Felicity since Friday and he knew that she hadn't shown up to work. He was aware of crime in Starling, and was suspecting that she had fallen victim to a criminal. As Barry put on his Flash suit, he knew that he had to find Felicity. But what Barry didn't know was how dangerous this criminal that had Felicity actually was.

* * *

Oliver and the team were gearing up to search the city for Felicity. It had been four days since anyone talked to her, and they were starting to think that they should have began looking for her earlier.

"Alright," Oliver began, "Sara and Roy - you two search the northern part of the city. Digg and I will look in the Glades. If Slade has her, she's going to be hard to find. Don't stop at anything, even if it means that you'll get hurt in the process. We can always patch you up later. Right now, our priority is Felicity."

* * *

The Flash zoomed around the Glades. He thought that if someone were to be kidnapped, it would be in the Glades. The red suited man raced through the leveled city, slowing down at times when he came to dark alleys or abandoned areas. He wondered why anyone would have anything against Felicity. What could she have possibly done wrong for someone to want to take her? Barry had one more area left to check, and rushed off to check it out.

* * *

Oliver was getting fed up. He and Digg had searched most of the Glades, with no sign of Felicity at all. Oliver and Digg, and Roy and Sara were keeping tabs on each other and giving updates to what they've found - or really what they haven't found - so far. Diggle and Oliver decided to check in one more place - Felicity's apartment. Oliver and Digg realized that they should have checked their first, but they weren't exactly thinking clearly. The pair made it down there in little to no time, since there was no one else on the roads in the middle of the night, which gave them the freedom to speed down the roads and highways as quickly as they wanted.

* * *

The Flash planned to look in one more place. Felicity's apartment. He questioned himself for not looking their first, since that was the last place were she was, but at least he was checking now. He sped down to her apartment and easily got into her apartment.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle arrived at Felicity's and saw what looked like a broken vase shattered around her couch. The two shared a worried glance. They noticed that her bedroom door was open, and that there was sound coming from the room. Someone was there. Oliver and Digg looked at each other, one drawing a gun and the other an arrow, both getting ready to aim their weapon at the intruder.

* * *

Dressed as the Flash, Barry was in Felicity's room. As soon as he got into the apartment and saw the shattered vase, he figured out for sure that Felicity was taken. Why else would the vase be there? Barry was in the blonde's room looking for clues as to who could have taken her, or where she could be. Suddenly, the Flash heard the safety of a gun unlock, and he immediately took a defensive stance.

* * *

If anyone were to walk into Felicity's apartment, they would probably pass out. There were three grown men, two of which were in too tight leather, and one of the two was Starling city's vigilante. Digg and the Arrow were standing in the doorway of Felicity's room, their weapons aimed at the Flash, and the Flash looked ready to either attack them or bolt.

Oliver turned on his voice modulator.

"Who are you?" Oliver's deep voice questioned.

Barry's face got a look if shock, and then one of realization.

"The Arrow?" Was all Barry had to say back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I asked you a question first. So again, who are you?" Oliver said, getting frustrated.  
"I'm the Flash. Well, that's what the people in Central City call me." Barry stated.  
"Well get out of here, kid. We don't need scrawny teenagers trying to do things that they really shouldn't be." Oliver said.  
"What do you mean "kid"? I'm in my 20's, you know."

Oliver didn't have time for this. The green suited man put away his bow and was about to escort the younger man out when all of a sudden, a gust of wind blew by him, and the Flash was in the next room.

"Whoa." Was all Diggle managed to say.

Oliver immediately drew his bow and arrow and once again aimed it at the Flash.

The Flash put his hands up in surrender.

"Look," the Flash started, "I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for my friend. She went missing a few days ago. I'm assuming you're looking for her, too."  
"Yeah," Oliver began, still not fully trusting the other man, "how do you know the girl who went missing?"  
"She's a friend of mine. We've known each other for a while."

Oliver processed this information, but his mind immediately went back to when the Flash flew past him in, well, a flash.

"That thing that you just did. What, do you have superpowers or something? Super speed? Because as far as I know, that's not possible." Oliver stated.

"I can honestly say that I don't know how it happened. Not that long ago, I couldn't even rub my stomach and pat my head at the same time. Now I'm more coordinated than ever. I have the strength to lift over seven times the weight that I used to be able to. I was in a chemical accident a few years ago, and was hit by a lightning bolt. I remember when I got out if the hospital, I was going to take a taxi home. But the taxi started leaving without me, so I ran for it, and in a few seconds I had ran straight past the taxi like it wasn't even moving. I don't know how, but everything about me is just… faster." The Flash shared.

Oliver and Digg stared incredulously at the man in front of them.

"So all this time you've just been around Central City? How come we've never heard of you?" Asked Oliver.

"I don't know. I mean it's not like every single person knows about _you_, so why would everyone know about _me_? The Flash countered.

Oliver didn't answer, and Diggle still looked shocked.

"So we're both looking for Felicity." Oliver stated.

"Yeah, I guess we are." the Flash said back.

"Look, I don't usually work with people that I barely know, but if you find out anything, call me and meet me in the Glades three blocks east of the club called Verdant." Oliver said as he used a pen and paper to write his phone number. Then he gave it to the other man.

"Sure. I'll let you know if I hear anything. And I expect you to tell me if you hear anything, too." The Flash said.

"No problem." Said the man in the green suit.

Both men left. The Arrow and his partner going out through the door, and the Flash going out through the window; but not before all three men looked at each other once more, and gave a slight nod indicating that they all wanted the same thing - to find Felicity and bring her home.


End file.
